Christmas Gift
by ramenttebane
Summary: "Arigatou.. ini adalah hadiah Natal yang paling indah selama hidupku."


**DISCLAIMER**  
NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto  
Christmas Gift ramenttebane

**.**

**.**

Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara  
Genre: Romance, Family  
Rated: K+  
Pairing: KakaRin

**.**

**.**  
**WARNING: AU / OOC** (maybe)** / FLUFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu begitu dingin. Suhu udara yang terasa sangat mencengkam dan menusuk sampai bisa terasa ke tulang-tulang rusuk maupun persendian. Hanya ada salju, bulan, dan bintang-bintang yang menemani di malam hari seperti ini.

Seorang lelaki yang memakai mantel hitam dan syal yang senada dengan mantelnya–oh dan tak lupa dengan masker yang selalu menemaninya kapan saja–kini sedang berjalan dengan cepat melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh salju.

Sampai di depan sebuah rumah berwarna putih gading yang tidak terlalu besar. Lelaki itu –Kakashi Hatake segera berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Ia segera menggeser pintunya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_," katanya sesambil menaruh sepatu yang ia kenakan dan segera mengganti sandal rumah yang biasa ia gunakan.

"_Okaeri_, Kakashi-_kun_," sambut seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat seperti buntut kuda –dan menanggalkan beberapa helai rambut di sisi wajah ayunya. Wanita tersebut segera menghampiri suaminya untuk menyambut sang suami yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Ya, pulang kerja. Kakashi bukanlah seorang pekerja kantoran atau sebagainya. Dia adalah seorang agen rahasia yang biasanya menangkap para _mafia_. Jadi pada saat malam Natal begini pun ia tetap akan berkerja jika diberi misi. Biasanya ia malah tidak merayakan Natal hanya karena pekerjaannya dan cuma bisa menelepon untuk memberi ucapan selamat Natal kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tetapi kali ini ia beruntung karena pekerjaannya bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat dan tentu saja bisa merayakan Natal bersama isterinya.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa pulang sekarang. Kau pasti lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakashi-_kun._ Aku tahu kau memang sangat sibuk," wanita itu membantu suaminya untuk menggantung mantel dan syal yang suaminya gunakan tadi dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak pudar sejak awal sang suami pulang.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya dan segera merangkul sesekali mencium puncak kepala wanitanya itu untuk menyesap aroma khas dari isterinya yang sangat ia senangi.

Ia merasa sangat beruntung karena mempunyai seorang isteri yang begitu perhatian dan sangat cantik. Akh rasanya Kakashi memang tidak salah memilih Rin Nohara–maksudnya Rin Hatake menjadi isterinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Disana terlihat sebuah pohon Natal yang sudah dihiasi oleh Rin. Dan juga ada perapian yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa lebih hangat.

Kakashi segera melepaskan masker yang ia kenakan dan menatap Rin penuh arti. "Jadi, mana kado Natal untukku?" tanya Kakashi seraya memangku tas ransel hitam besar yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Kau dulu, Kakashi-_kun_."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Kakashi mengambil sebuah kotak yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar dari tas ranselnya. "Ini kado Natal untuk nona Hatake," ucapnya seraya memberikan kotak tadi kepada wanita yang berada disamping kirinya sesambil tersenyum.

Rin segera mengambil kotak itu dan mengguncang-guncangnya. "Boneka, eh?" tanyanya sesambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kakashi, yang diperhatikan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, seraya berkata, "Buka saja."

Wanita beriris cokelat itu segera membuka kotak berpita ungu tersebut. Dan benar saja. Ternyata Kakashi memberikannya sebuah boneka beruang cokelat. Disana ada sebuah kartu, mungkin kartu ucapan? Segera saja Rin mengambil dan membacanya.

_Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hatake  
For: Rin Hatake  
From: Kakashi Hatake_

Wanita yang memakai baju terusan berlengan pendek berwarna putih itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada suaminya tersebut. "_Arigatou_.. Kakashi-_kun and Marry Christmas too!"_ serunya dan memeluk Kakashi sekilas.

"Akh.. dan ini adalah hadiah dariku untuk–" ia sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan segera mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan terbilang agak kecil itu di bawah meja ruang keluarganya tersebut yang terletak berada di samping kiri sofa yang kini mereka duduki. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya-tanya apakah isi kado dari Rin.

"Tuan Hatake **tercinta**," lanjutnya dan segera menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada Kakashi sembari tersenyum geli setelah mengucapkan kata **tercinta** dengan penuh penekanan. "Biar ku tebak.. ini pasti jam tangan?" Rin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, kau buka saja dulu."

Kakashi pun segera membuka kotak itu. Rin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada lelaki yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya –kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh wanita berparas cantik ini, eh?

Lelaki bersurai perak yang modelnya terlihat melawan gravitasi bumi tersebut membelalakkan matanya saat melihat isi di dalam kotak tersebut.

_Test pack dan positif, eh? Berarti….._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh jadi Rin hamil.

.

.

.

Eh tunggu, Rin hamil ya.. Rin ham–APA?!

.

.

.

RIN HAMIL?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Batinnya kini berteriak kegirangan setelah sekian lama menunggu _loading_ dari otaknya. Oh semoga saja ini bukanlah mimpi baginya. Dan _yeah, _dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah sebentar lagi. Membayangkan rumahnya yang tadinya dihuni oleh dua manusia –walaupun yang satu lebih sering berada diluar– kini akan bertambah satu. Dan nantinya akan ada yang berteriak-teriak memanggil "_Tou-san! Kaa-san!_"

Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Karena ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti perasaannya.

Kakashi segera berdiri dan menatap Rin tidak percaya. "K-kau…." anak tunggal dari keluarga Hatake tersebut langsung memeluk isterinya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa milik mereka–sehingga kini keduanya tengah berdiri sesambil berpelukan didepan perapian itu.

Ini adalah hal yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Memang tadinya mereka akan diprediksikan tidak punya anak karena Kakashi yang terbilang sangat sibuk tetapi _Kami-sama _membuktikan bahwa apa yang diprediksikan itu adalah salah.

Ya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu untuk mendapatkan seorang buah hati mereka dan akhirnya kali ini _Kami-sama_ memberikan seorang buah hati untuk mereka yang akan mereka jaga tentunya.

"_Arigatou.._ ini adalah hadiah Natal yang paling indah selama hidupku."

"_Arigatou _Rin… _Arigatou Kami-sama_…."

"Kakashi-_kun_.." gumam Rin seraya menutup kelopak matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya saat Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kakashi memperlonggar pelukannya dan membelai pipi Rin dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Kemudian ia mencium kening wanita bersurai cokelat itu dengan begitu dalam sambil menutup matanya.

Ia sangat bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia. Baginya ini adalah anugerah yang dikirim untuk keluarganya di tahun ini.

Dan _yeah, _bagi keluarga kecil Hatake ini adalah malam Natal yang sangat indah untuk mereka. Khususnya untuk Tuan Hatake –Kakashi yang tak berhenti untuk mengucapkan terima kasih di dalam hatinya kepada Tuhan.

Walaupun cuaca di luar tidak mendukung karena adanya badai salju yang datang begitu saja tetapi itu tidak akan mengganggu dua insan yang kini tengah berbagi cerita mereka dihari yang mereka lalui tadi ini. Ditemani oleh perapian yang terasa begitu hangat, secangkir cokelat panas, bahkan tawa dan canda mereka hadir ditengah-tengah mereka, dan juga rengkuhan dari sang lelaki kepada sang wanita. Itu saja cukup bagi mereka–Kakashi Hatake dan Rin Hatake–untuk merasakan kehangatan diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
